Systems for permitting vapors to be exhausted from a container, including a fuel tank, are known in the art. Such systems may be satisfactory for their intended purpose under circumstances where escaping vapors are directed out of the inlet port or filler neck directly into the atmosphere during a refilling sequence or process. Evaporative loss of hydrocarbons from motor fuel tanks, however, contribute significantly to the unburned hydrocarbons emitted to the atmosphere. As such, it would be beneficial to provide an on-board method of recovering vapors from a closed container during a filling process or sequence.